


Death of a Hunter

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: Death comes for everyone, eventually





	Death of a Hunter

Time as passed as time does Castiel and I are the only ones left now. I’m his last connection to the Winchesters. He visits from time to time although I think it causes him pain. He’s watched us have our children, seen them grow up and watched us die. The kids went home at the end of visiting hours today, I’m pretty sure there’s no tomorrow for me. I’m just waiting for my reaper to take me to where I belong.

“I’ve come to take you home,” said a gravely voice. I should have known Cas wouldn’t let me die alone. I put my hand in his, looked back at the wreck of my body one last time and walked away from my life.

Everyone one was waiting for me. Charlie greeted me with a hug, Bobby with a hand shake, I waved to Garth. Then Dean swung me into a bear hug, whole and happy with Lisa by his side. Only one person was missing. I looked around because there was no heaven without Sam. Then I saw his face above the crowd. I ran to Sam and the myself into his arms, “I missed you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said into my hair. And then he kissed me.


End file.
